


Sterek in Wonderland

by RBnC



Category: Alice (2009), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't believe I wrote this, omfg.</p><p>Stiles = Alice<br/>Derek = Hatter<br/>Danny = Jack<br/>Peter = Charlie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek in Wonderland

Stiles stands in the large lobby that houses the looking glass. There are more oysters than he’d thought. How could King Jackson do this? He’s standing with two little girls. The older one has the oyster tattoo across her face while the little one has it on her calf, which is glaringly obvious from her cute little dress.

“Who’s this?” Stiles asks a little girl holding hands with a smaller girl.

“My sister.” She responds, looking shy.

“I bet you’re glad to be going home.” Stiles grins, which both girls mirror.

“Yup. This place is _freaky_.” Stiles nods, agreeing wholeheartedly.

“STILES!” Peter calls from across the room. Stiles says a low goodbye to the two little girls waiting for the looking glass to power up and makes his way over to Peter, despite how much he doesn’t like him.

“So glad you came.” Stiles lies, letting Peter pull him into a tight hug, “You really showed ‘em.”

“Thanks to you Stiles. I’ll miss you.” Peter gives him what is supposed to be a fatherly look, but on peter it gives Stiles the wrong vibes.

Before he can respond, Danny shows up, dressed in a stunning red suit.

“Thank you, Peter.”

Peter bows, respectfully. “Your majesty.”

Then Danny moves on to him and gives him a dazzling smile. “Stiles.”

The Prince of Hearts leads him away from Peter and his entourage of Suits.

“I came to say goodbye,” Stiles confesses, “But I guess you have a lot on your plate now that you’re…y’know…king and all.”

“I owe you my life, my kingdom, my everything. I tried to give this to you once before but you didn’t know what it meant. This time I ask you to wear it as my king.” He pulls the ring and its confusing case from his pocket and opens it to show Stiles the stupid ring that started this all. “Will you be my king, Stiles?”

Stiles smiles, sadly. Knowing this isn’t what he wants anymore. Not _who_ he wants anymore.

“No, Danny.” He tells him, his usually loud voice is soft. “I’ve changed. I’m not the same man you knew. I want something else.” He pulls Danny in for a hug. “Goodbye, Danny.”

He lets go of Danny, whose hands rest on his waist before he quickly removes them, respecting Stiles’ choice.

Danny smiles and leads him over to the large, ornate mirror, “Would you at least do me the honor of restarting the looking glass?”

“Wow.” He nods, “Okay. What do I do?”

Danny takes the ring from its still open case and hands it to Stiles.

“You take the ring and place it…in there.” He points to the opened glowing box off to the side of the mirror.

Stiles hesitates, thinking about if he really wants to do this. Does he really want to go home? Of course he wants to see his dad and Scott…but…

Stiles shakes his head. His dad comes first. Before Stiles’ safety. Before Stiles’ happiness. Before everything. He can’t leave his dad like that. He just can’t. Not after his mother’s disappearance.

He steps forward, placing the annoying ring in its place. He quickly jumps back when it starts making a weird noise.

He turns and sees Danny smiling sadly at him, so it must be working. He just happens to glance over Danny’s shoulder when he catches Hatter’s back as he makes his way out of the building that holds the looking glass.

“Hatter!” Stiles calls out, quickly leaving Danny without an excuse.

Hatter turns around, and looks at him, “Stiles.” He calls out, but it sounds weird, as if he was hoping to not run into him.

Did Hatter not want to see him?

He quickly squeezes by a few people, muttering apologies, and makes his way over to Stiles.

“I thought I’d missed you.”

“Yeah, well you cut it a little close.”

“Yeah, I was…um…I guess I was trying…not…to think about it- Anyways.” He cuts himself and Stiles off, “I wanted to say…goodbye.”

“Goodbye?” Stiles asks. Because that did not sound as fluid as it should have, as if Hatter had changed his mind halfway through.

“And…you know…If you ever want to…come back…” He sounds awkward, as if wanting to say something but holding himself back.

“You want me to stay?” Stiles guesses, total stab in the dark, hoping Hatter will ask him to stay.

“Hell no.” he practically spits out, “I think you should go home.” And that sounds like the only honest thing he’s said since they started talking.

Stiles steadies him with a deep breath, “Yeah. Yeah, I’ve had enough of wonderland for a lifetime.” Stiles looks around at all the ‘oysters’ that King Jackson had made his people kidnap.

“Yeah, I’m sure you have. Still…we…we had a laugh. Some good times. Obviously among all the bad times.”

“Yeah, yeah we did.” Stile grins at Hatter, wanting desperately to pull him in close.

If this is the last time he’s going to see him, should he at least try?

Hatter drops eye contact before Stiles could try anything, so he does the same, looking down.

He notices the jacket that Hatter had let him borrow. The dark maroon one that matched his red vest so, so well.

“Oh, uh…right.” He quickly takes it off. If he’s never going to see him again, he wants no reminders.

“You don’t have to-” Stiles pushes it into his hands, “Wonderful. Thank you.” He shakes it out and folds it over his arm. “Perfect.”

“So you should…” He motions to the mirror.

“You know,” Stiles says after taking just one measly step, “You could always visit my world.”

“Yeah,” he sneers, “We could…I don’t know…grab a pizza.” He sounds incredibly sarcastic, so Stiles just nods.

“Among other things.” He says it with enough innuendo that ever Hatter has to get it.

However, one of the scientists interrupts whatever Hatters’ response would have been by grabbing his arm.

“Stiles, please?” He drags the brunet over to the looking glass and stops only when he’s right in front of it.

Stiles looks at Hatter and opens his mouth to say something but, again, the scientist interrupts.

“Just remember to force yourself to breathe.” And Stiles feels a push at his back.

He gasps, falling towards the mirror, but again the sensation of hitting glass isn’t there. He falls through and he feels like his lungs are burning. The last thing he remembers before losing consciousness is hitting the floor.

**********

Stiles wakes up in the hospital with his dad pacing the room and Scott asleep in the chair.

“Dad?” He croaks out.

“Stiles?” His dad rushes to his side, looking worried out of his mind.

Stiles thinks about how badly he had to have worried Scott and his Dad. He’d spent at least three nights in Wonderland.

“How long was I there?” Stiles asks, feeling groggy.

“Almost an hour.”

“An hour?” Stiles can’t believe it. He’d been in Wonderland for…days.

Had it all been a dream? That made more sense than chasing his boyfriend through a magic mirror and being teleported to a not-so-children’s-fairytale world. But it had all been so real. The king, Danny, the suits, the Jabberwocky…Hatter. Had he dreamt it all?

“You were lucky. A construction worker saw you go into the building.” His dad grabs his hand and squeezes gently.

There were people behind him waiting to use the mirror. They should have come out after him…right? His mind battles with itself, trying to simultaneously disprove and defend what he’d seen. Or was it dreamt?

“The doctor says we can leave as soon and you’re feeling up to it.”

Stiles nods along, not exactly hearing his father after that.

Was it all a dream?

**********

Stiles walks through the front door of their new loft…the one they’d moved into after his mother had disappeared. He thinks of Wonderland and how he’d seen her. How he’d seen her die. He sighs and looks behind him when Scott places his bag next to the door. Scott had been nothing but helpful and worried and it kills Stiles that he can’t share what had happened to him.

If it’d actually happened.

He smiles at Scott and makes his way into his room.

Scott stays behind, looking increasingly worried.

Inside his room, it’s difficult to look at anything. If it was a dream, maybe his subconscious is trying to tell him that it’s time to move on. He’s not going to find his mother in the countless number of people in the world. If it wasn’t a dream…there was no point in looking for her anymore anyway.

Stiles slowly walks over to the large corkboard place on the wall across from the foot of his bed. In all the years he’s spent looking for her, he’s never, ever found her. He’s waste countless hours and dollars on this.

He decides that it is time to stop looking for his mom.

He reaches up and takes the entire corkboard off the wall. He spends hours cleaning up his ‘little pet project’. He’s finishing up when Scott knocks on his door and comes in with his father.

They’d given up the pretense of privacy years ago.

“What’s this about?” Scott asks, looking concerned and slightly worried.

“I don’t need to look for mom anymore. It’s time to move on.” Stiles places the tacks he’s used to mark the board in the box and tapes it closed.

He looks up to find both his father and Scott looking increasingly worried. He wants to assure them that he’s fine, but the doorbell goes off.

“Oh I almost forgot,” His father leaves his room and talks loudly from the hallway, “the construction worker who found you. He wanted to stop by and see how you were. Very sweet.”

He hears his father answer the door in the background and looks at Scott.

“You alright, Stiles? You’re freaking me out.”

“I’m fine, Scott. It’s just time to move on.”

“Stiles?” His father calls him, “Come meet Derek.”

Stiles gives Scott one of his most convincing smiles and shoos Scott out of his room before following. The two friends-turned-brothers walk down the hallway. When he turns the corner, his breath catches in his chest.

“Hatter!” Stiles doesn’t know what takes over him, but before he can stop himself, he’s running down the hallway and he’s laughing himself into Hatter’s arms.

The only reassurance he has is that Hatter catches him, and seems to be holding onto Stiles as tightly as Stiles is holding on to him. Stiles is on his tiptoes with his arms around Hatter’s neck.

“Finally.” He hears Hatter murmur into his shoulder, holding him tightly.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” Stiles confesses.

In more way than one. He’s so happy that he hadn’t imagined it all. Hatter – Derek, his father had said – pulls back to look at him. Stiles doesn’t want to risk it, but he wants to kiss him so badly.

He doesn’t have to, though, because Hatter kisses him first. Stiles returns the kiss immediately.

Derek pulls away ever so slightly and murmurs, “I missed you.” Before kissing him again.

While Stiles and Derek are in their own little world, Scott shares a utterly bewildered look with the Sheriff.

**Author's Note:**

> No I will not be expanding on this.


End file.
